


Your Perfect Carnival Date With Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd

by imalright



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: carnival date, dimitri eats a corndog wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: “Tickets?” a bored generic teenager asks when you reach the gate. You reach to retrieve your wallet. Dimitri holds his hand up.“No need,” he says proudly, “I purchased tickets ahead of time.”Dimitri pulls out two pieces of folded up printer paper. He hands them to the bored generic teenager. You pat him on the back.“Good job, Dimitri,” you say.He grins. You’re reminded of a pleased golden retriever.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 56





	Your Perfect Carnival Date With Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd

**Author's Note:**

> remember places?

The day is bright and sunny and everything you ever dreamed. You drive yourself and Dimitri to the local amusement park for your planned date and smile as you imagine the day you’ll have. You’re excited to play carnival games, ride rides, and eat terrible processed food.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Dimitri says as you pull perfectly into a parking spot near the back of the parking lot.

“Thank you for coming,” you reply. You turn the car off and climb out. Dimitri follows and pauses to take a photo of your car from several angles. He crouches down and takes some more. His tongue sticks out in concentration.

“Dimitri?” you ask, “What are you doing?”

“I read a list of amusement park tips online in preparation,” he explains, “The author suggested taking photos of your vehicle to remember where you parked.”

A reasonable suggestion, but, “It might help to take a photo of the section we’re in.”

He gives you a questioning look. You continue.

“We’re in the armadillo section.” You point to the minimalist illustration of an armadillo hanging from a tall sign post. 

“Oh!” He takes a photo of the armadillo sign. “What a clever idea!”

Dimitri checks over his photos for quality and nods his approval. You walk together to the entrance gate under the hot sun. It’s perfect. 

“Tickets?” a bored generic teenager asks when you reach the gate. You reach to retrieve your wallet. Dimitri holds his hand up.

“No need,” he says proudly, “I purchased tickets ahead of time.”

Dimitri pulls out two pieces of folded up printer paper. He hands them to the bored generic teenager. You pat him on the back.

“Good job, Dimitri,” you say.

He grins. You’re reminded of a pleased golden retriever.

“Thanks,” the bored generic teenager interrupts your musing. “Enjoy your day.”

You gently nudge Dimitri toward the gate. He stumbles over his own feet on the way but makes up for it with enthusiasm. 

You step through the entrance gate to the amusement park and look around. A wide walkway goes left and right, lined on each side by vendors and booths decorated with oversized plush toys. You see a public restroom in the distance. You step into the shade of a short decorative tree and pull out a map.

“Where should we go first —” you turn toward Dimitri as you’re speaking and you watch him put on a pair of sunglasses. From a distance his eye patch would make it look like one of his lenses is much larger than the other. 

“Shall we go to the left?” he suggests. You’re still distracted by his sunglasses. 

“Dimitri,” you say, “We’re in the shade, why are you wearing sunglasses?”

“The author of that list of amusement park tips suggested we bring sunglasses,” he explains. You nod along.

“I think you’re supposed to wear those when the sun is in your eyes,” you say, “You don’t need to wear them all day.”

He considers this for a moment and removes his sunglasses. “I did think it was a little unnecessary, but I did not want to question the knowledge of someone with more experience than me.”

“Ah,” you say, “If you want to wear them that’s okay, but I don’t think you need to wear them the entire time. You won’t be allowed to wear them on most rides.”

His brow furrows in confusion. “Why not?”

“Because they might fly off,” you say. 

“Oh, of course,” he laughs, “How foolish of me.” He folds the sunglasses and puts them in one of the many pockets on his khaki shorts. You wonder what other treasures he hides. “Shall we depart, then?”

You forgot you were deciding which direction to go. You look toward the left where he’s gesturing. You nod.

“Yes, let’s,” you say.

You embark together and don’t get too far before something delightful catches your eye.

“Ha! Dimitri!” You point at a large golden stuffed bear with an eye patch. “It looks just like you!”

His entire face lights up. “Wow! What an incredible coincidence!”

“You should try and win it,” you say. He nods.

“Yes,” he says. “You’re right. Excuse me, sir?”

The employee attending the bullseye booth with the prized bear nods.

“I would like that stuffed bear, please.”

“‘Kay,” the employee says, “Five bucks for three tosses.”

Dimitri’s face screws up in confusion. You realize he’s never played a carnival game before.

“It’s a prize,” you explain, “You have to hit those bullseyes, then you win the bear.”

“Oh!” he says. He pulls out twenty dollars and hands it to the attendant. He doesn’t wait for change. The attendant doesn’t offer any; he hands over three balls and steps back.

Dimitri’s face goes serious. His stance widens and he prepares to throw. The attendant watches impassively. You watch in anticipation.

He winds up.

He throws.

You are asked not to return to the bullseye booth.

“Perhaps,” Dimitri says, carrying no prize, “I threw a bit too hard.”

You consider the crumpled remains of the bullseye booth, conveniently collapsed all around the untouched attendant. “Yes,” you say, “You did.”

He sighs. “My apologies.”

“It’s okay,” you say, “We’ll still have fun today. I promise.”

He smiles weakly. “Yes. I will follow your lead. What would you like to do?”

“I would like a break in the air conditioning,” you say. You look up at Dimitri. He’s soaked in sweat. Gross.

“Yes,” he says, wiping his brow, “That would be lovely.”

You need to move fast. Dimitri looks moments from death. You look around and find a massive sign reading  _ MIRROR MAZE _ in wobbly green text. There’s no time to explain. You take his arm and guide him in.

The cool air inside the mirror maze is a welcome relief. You feel your health restore and Dimitri visibly recovers next to you. You both stand up and look around.

You’re greeted by a lot of yous.

“Right,” you say, “It’s a mirror maze.”

“Who made such a place?” Dimitri mutters.

“I don’t know,” you say.

“It must be someone connected with the amusement park,” he says. He’s probably right. “How curious. Let us embark.”

Dimitri takes your sweaty, sweaty hand. You enjoy the feeling of both your sweat evaporating in the cool air. How romantic.

Then Dimitri walks directly into himself and nega Dimitri shatters.

“Ah!” he screams, panicked. “Ah!”

“Dimitri!” you shout. He shakes himself off like a wet dog. You step back to avoid flying mirror shards. From a safe distance away you shout, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he says. He steps backward out of the pile of mirror shards. “I was just startled. I’m fine.”

You sigh in relief at the same time as a voice comes on over the loudspeaker. “All guests please stay where you are. A guide will find you and escort you out while we deal with this situation.”

You are asked to not return to the mirror maze.

“Oh well,” you say, blinking in the bright sunlight. Dimitri does not put his sunglasses on. “At least we got to cool off.”

Dimitri doesn’t respond. You turn your head and find him staring overhead. You follow his gaze and find a blue roller coaster track. A cart flies by, the riders screaming in delight, and follows the track to a loop-de-loop. Dimitri’s eye sparkles with joy.

“I would like to do that next,” he says. 

“That sounds great,” you say. You retrieve your map and find the gate for the roller coaster. “It’s not far from here, let’s go!”

Dimitri takes your hand again with an impossibly joyful smile. The sun overhead haloes around his golden hair. You can’t believe you’re on a date with an angel. You don’t even notice the short walk to the roller coaster gate. By some unlikely miracle there’s no line and you’re able to take your favorite roller coaster seat.

“Please remove all your possessions from your pockets,” the roller coaster attendant instructs. A moment of panic flashes across Dimitri’s face.

“Is that safe?” he asks.

“Yes,” you say, “The attendant will make sure nobody steals your things.”

He’s still unsure, but he trusts you. You take your seat and watch Dimitri reach into each pocket, one by one, and remove his sunglasses, a bundle of napkins, some ketchup packets, a small bottle of sunscreen, a spare pair of socks, some band aids, two packets of gummy fruit, a bottle of ibuprofen, and his cell phone and stow them away in your assigned cubby. He returns and takes his seat next to you. You decide not to ask questions.

“Are you ready?” you ask as you pull the Over-The-Shoulder Restraints (OTSRs) over your shoulders. Dimitri nods gravely as he mirrors your movements, pulling his Over-The-Shoulder Restraints (OTSRs) over his shoulders, as well.

“Yes,” he says, “I am.”

You share a romantic look. You don’t hear the attendant read their speech. You startle when the cart moves forward but quickly settle back into your seat. 

“Have you ridden one of these before?” Dimitri yells over the clanking.

“Yeah,” you yell back. “Have you?”

“No,” he says as the cart crests over the top of the hill and you plummet down. You scream in joy. You can’t hear if Dimitri’s screaming. You assume he probably is. You go upside-down, side-to-side, and generally all over the place. It’s lovely.

After no time at all the cart returns to its starting position and the Over-The-Shoulder Restraings (OTSRs) lift automatically. You look at Dimitri. His hair is a mess, but his face is delighted.

“Incredible,” he says as you stand together. He retrieves his massive collection of things from your assigned cubby. “Absolutely incredible.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” you say.

“What should we do next?”

You walk together down the path to the exit and exit the path. You look around and spot a corndog stand.

“Oh!” you exclaim, “I think I want a corndog!”

Dimitri nods. “Then a corndog you shall receive.”

You stroll up to a corndog vendor and request your golden goods. Dimitri pays with a $200 bill. You didn’t know they made those.

“Here — your bounty.” Dimitri hands over your corndog and walks away. You look from Dimitri, to the corndog vendor, back to Dimitri, back to the corndog vendor.

“Did he take his change?” you ask.

The corndog vendor shakes his head no.

You sigh and chase after Dimitri with every intention of sending him back to get his change. Unfortunately for your intentions, and fortunately for the corndog vendor, you completely forget about this plan when you catch up and he gives you a bewildered look.

“I did not realize there would be a crunchy core!” he exclaims, clearly delighted. “This is delicious!”

“There’s not supposed to be —” you begin, but you’re cut off as Dimitri takes another deliciously crunchy bite. Confused, you inspect his corndog. “Um.”

“What is it?” he asks.

Sticking out of the delicious meaty core is the splintered remains of the stick.

“Nothing,” you decide to say. Dimitri takes a final bite. You wince.

“An excellent decision, thank you,” he says. You take a bite of your corndog, leaving the delicious crunchy core intact. It’s delicious anyway.

As you walk you spot the back of Dimitri’s neck and narrow your eyes. “Dimitri,” you say, “Did you wear sunscreen?”

He turns to look at you. “Hm? Ah, no. I brought some, but I never put it on.”

You examine his face and arms, as well. Every inch of exposed skin is bright red.

“You should’ve,” you say. He looks down.

“Ah,” he says, “I should’ve.”

“You brought sunscreen,” you point out. 

“Yes,” he says darkly. He does not elaborate.

“Are you okay?” you ask. A sunburn doesn’t necessitate such a serious reaction.

“I’m getting quite tired,” Dimitri says. You eye his sunburn. You aren’t surprised.

“Do you want to leave?” you ask.

“Soon,” he says. He points to a gate in front of you. It’s to a ferris wheel. “However, I would like to ride that first.”

You look up. The ferris wheel flashes bright, colorful lights. It goes quite high. “Sure,” you say, “Let’s go.”

Dimitri grins. You’re still not immune to his endearing charms. You follow, helpless, to the ferris wheel gate and climb into one of the carts. Dimitri sits next to you. It’s a little unbalanced, but it’s fine.

The ferris wheel is slow. You rotate around the circle, slowly, stopping at regular intervals to allow other riders to board. You make it over the shops and, as you reach the top, you can see the entire amusement park silhouetted by the setting sun.

“Wow,” you say as if you’ve never seen a sunset before. 

Dimitri laces your fingers together and squeezes your hand. You turn to look at him. He smiles, gentle, and you feel your heart stop.

“I’ve had a lovely day,” he says. His words are earnest and true. “Thank you for spending time with me.”

You swallow and nod. “Yeah,” you say smoothly, “Me, too.”

“Perhaps,” he says, “We could —”

A gust of wind rocks the cart. Dimitri shrieks and holds onto you for dear life. Nice going, wind.

“Are you okay?” you ask. Dimitri relaxes a smidge, but doesn’t let go.

“Yes,” he says. “I — I am remembering I don’t care much for heights.”

You look over the edge. You’re quite high up. “Ah,” you say. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.”

“It’ll be fine,” he says, voice tight. “It’ll end soon.”

It does.

You stroll out of the park hand-in-hand. You can’t find the car for a moment, but then you remember Dimitri’s genius idea and check his phone’s photos. The car is in the armadillo section. Your date is coming to a close.

“Thank you,” you say. Dimitri looks at you like you’re something to be treasured. “I had a great time.”

“I did as well,” he says, voice soft. “I cannot possibly express my gratitude.”

You grin. Then you remember he’s giving you a ride home and you don’t need to get all weird and soft in the parking lot. “Well, uh,” you say, “Let’s go, I guess.”

You do.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u had fun on your carnival date to [GENERIC AMUSEMENT PARK LOCAL TO YOU, PERSONALLY]
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer)


End file.
